The Sexy Hidden Life of Nathe and Addie
by The Poly Lama
Summary: Valentine has a plan to take over the world. He sees life as a game of chess. When the dark Knight takes off w/ the white Queen, he'll stop at nothing to get them back! Can Jonathan & Adele stay hidden? Or could Daddy's army be banging in the door to their love nest any moment? What about Jace Herondale? Does the white King want his queen back? *Smut, Incest, Language, Violence*
1. Prologue

"And I told him; Nathe, it's not appropriate! I swear my brother looks like a scolded puppy. And I really felt bad for hurting his feelings but I'm just not brave enough to do that kind of stuff with him when we're both stone sober. It's one thing when we've both been drinking. Then I can just blame the booze! But he wants it to be happening like _all the time_. I think he wants me to be his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he's actually in love with me or something.

_**Are you in love with him?**_

"Who, Nathe? Nah, not necessarily. I mean,I know it's wrong, so whenever I start to feel that way, I pretend that I don't feel that way. So I guess if I'm honest, maybe I am. But I don't wanna be honest. I'm perfectly content with living in the state of denial.

_**Okay, so now that you're being a bit more honest with yourself, what do you love about your brother?**_

"Okay, well for it to make sense I guess I have to tell you a bit about who we are and bit about our family. Nathe and I have been on the run since I was eleven and he was thirteen. You see, our family's kinda fucked up. We're called Shadowhunters, the descendants of Angels, the Nephilim. And if that was where the weirdness ended, we'd be okay, I guess. But there's also the fact that our Dad is psycho crazy.

"He taught me these things called runes when I was young. Normally runes are just a part of being a Shadowhunter. You draw them like tattoos and they give you supernatural abilities. But _my_ runes are the like of which no other Shadowhunter has ever seen. It's because my _monster_ of a Dad stole the blood of an Angel and gave it to my mom when she was expecting me. He did the same thing to this little yellow-golden boy who grew up with us. His parents died and then our Mom and Dad raised him. He's not sweet and strong like my brother is though. Instead he's moody and brooding and sarcastic and snarky.

"Speaking of my brother, you know cuz we were briefly, like a moment ago. He was experimented on too but instead of having extra Angel blood like me and the yellow kid, he has extra demon blood. Most people say that makes him a monster. I say ppht! _Whatever_. If having demon blood makes someone a monster, then I guess all the warlocks and faeries in the world are monsters too huh? Although, if you listen to my psycho Dad, I suppose they are.

_**Can you explain to me what you mean by that?**_

"Oh, sure, sorry. My Dad believes in the extinction of all Downworlders, which includes warlocks, faeries, werewolves and vampires. Yep, dear old Dad wants them all wiped off the map. If you ask me, I say he sounds a little like that other psycho from mundane history, you know, Adolph Hitler, although Dad has better fashion sense at least. Anyway, when I was ten, he started getting me to draw the more powerful runes for him to aid in his cause. He even had me draw a rune on my Mom that made her support his cause instead of rebel against it. Using the runes was scary because they were so powerful, but I grew to appreciate the rush it gave me, and I was always well rewarded for my efforts.

"I remember one time he even bought me a pony! Like a real one that I got to ride and everything. It was really exciting at the time, of course he killed it when we ran away, so that wasn't cool, but I didn't find that out until later. Anyway, the reason we ran away, was because of what Dad did to me and Jace. I don't just mean the experiments, no this was something else. He said that because Jace and I both had extra Angel blood, that we were needed to breed a new race of Shadowhunters.

"So he took us to Saudi Arabia where there is no minimum age requirement for marriage. And with him and my Mom as witnesses, I was forced to marry Jace at the ripe old age of eleven. We stayed in Saudi for a month on our 'honeymoon' although we had a guard posted outside our door to make sure we didn't escape. Dad hoped Jace would get me pregnant before we went back to Idris, where we lived at the time, so that he could inject our child with even more Angel blood. Fortunately it didn't pan out for him. When we did finally come home and Nathe found out that our Dad had given me away to Jace, he flipped out about it and he helped me escape and we've been running from our family ever since.

"I love it that Nathe has always protected me and put my best interests first. Sometimes even at a great personal cost. He didn't hesitate before up and leaving his whole life behind to keep me safe when we went on the run and to me that means something. He's one in a million, Dr. Laitgood. Only problems are that he's my_ brother_ and I'm technically a married woman myself. Although that is, admittedly a very funny thing to have to be constantly reminding myself at the age of fourteen.

_**Well, Adysen, our hour is up. Why don't you go home to Nathan now and talk about your feelings with him? It might help matters.**_

"But, Dr. Laitgood, this hasn't really helped me with my problems at all! We just delved into my past a bunch, and trust me, it is better left buried!

_**As I say, speak to Nathan, Miss Hunter. You may find the things you want to say to him are right on the tip of your tongue anyway.**_

"Right, well, thanks." For absolutely nothing! I think to myself. As I exit her office, her phone starts ringing and I hear her yelling something at me about how her bill will be in the mail. What I don't hear however, is her phone conversation. In hindsight, I probably should have stayed to eavesdrop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm? What's that, Jocelyn? Oh yes, she bought the whole act. No, I'm absolutely sure she didn't recognise me. Yes, I'm positive it's them! She gave me an entire account of her life story. And if our priority wasn't returning them to the Circle, it would have been grounds for turning her over to the Clave since she thought I was a mundane while she was telling me all of this. At any rate, it isn't as if Adysen and Nathan Hunter are very clever pseudonyms, Jocie. I'm absolutely certain that we have successfully located <strong>__both__** Jonathan Valentine Morgenstern **__and__** Adele Jocelyn Herondale. I am also certain that we will have no trouble at all bringing them in this time. Mmm hmm, yes take care, Jocie. Yes, you too!**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Ads! Wanna get drunk tonight Baby Sis?" Nathe begs, turning those damn puppy dog eyes on me yet again.<p>

"You just wanna get in my pants, Big Bro." I say, playfully shoving him accusatorily.

"Guilty as charged. But that isn't all I want, Sweety you know that. I want much more of you than just your body, Baby." He sighs, running his fingers through my hair, willing me to understand.

But I do, I _do_ understand. He wants _all of me_. I sigh, looking at the back of my hand and tracing the ridiculous wedding rune that always remains, no matter how much I want it to go away. _I'm sorry, Jonathan. All of me just isn't something I have to give anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Okay, so did we figure out who Dr. Laitgood is? I'm also curious to see what ships are gonna roll in for this one.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

They've Found Us!

Ugh, my Sister takes such a long time to do the shopping. I used to go in with her and help but one time she spent forty five minutes choosing between flavors of those noodle side dish things. That was where I drew the line. Now, I just sit on the bench looking like a moron while trying to play it cool.

Finally, I see her emerge from the store with her cart. Jammed full with stuff we probably don't need. I wave, so she sees me and walk towards her as she's heading to the car. I just got my license last summer, so that we can run errands more easily and also to have a getaway car when we need one.

"Took you long enough, what were you waiting for; their closing out sale?" I tease her.

"Har, har, smarty pants. I'd like to have seen you do any better. There were so many people shopping today, it wasn't even funny and their aisles are so skinny that every time someone else wanted to come down one, I had to pull my cart off to the side. I am telling you, they either need bigger aisles in there or smaller carts because that place is hazardous!" She huffs, furiously throwing groceries into the trunk.

"Well, if you hated it so much, why are you trying to break the eggs and make me send you back in there then?" I grin, loving the way her nose scrunches up when she gets angry.

"Oh you!" She exhales, calming down a bit.

"When we get home, I'll put the groceries away for you, since you had such a shitty time at the store." I smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah and what do you expect in return?" She hedges.

"Nothing at all of course, but if you do decide you want to kiss me senseless, I really won't object!" I laugh and she swats at me for being so overt.

"Not happening unless you get me drunk first." She intimates.

"Well I'm afraid it will have to wait then. I'm taking you out to dinner later, so we can't drink until we get home from that, okay?" I grin.

"It's more than okay! I'd love to go out to dinner with you Nathe, thank you!" She says hugging the life out of me.

"Meh, you can thank me later." I smirk with a wink. "Now get in, so we can get these groceries home." I say, giving her bum a sharp little spank and making her jump a bit. She squeals in the most delicious way and we head home to put away the perishables.

* * *

><p>"I just need to shower first." Addie says as I finish putting away the groceries. "Then I'll get myself ready and we can head out, okay?"<p>

"Sure, Sweet Thang." I laugh knowing that her idea of 'get myself ready' involves about an hour and a half of primping and deliberation over clothing. It's enough to stress out any male but after living with her for our whole lives and then being on the run these last three years, I suppose I've gotten used to it. I still love to tease her though. "Just remember we want to be eating dinner before it's time for them to start serving breakfast." I grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't be long, Nathe." She chuckles.

"That's what you said the last time!" I smirk, remembering two weeks ago when I tried to take her out for dinner and we ended up staying in because I got so hungry while I was waiting for her to be ready that I ended up making something to tide us over and after that we were too full to go out. We don't go out much anyway for fear of being to conspicuous. The last thing I want to do is take her out somewhere and be found by The Circle or even the Clave. I don't think they'd find us because Addie's glamour runes are stronger than regular glamours and she has another rune as well that prevents them from tracking us. Still, we always play it safe.

I turn on the television and flip to a sports station to watch until Addie is ready. Since I may be waiting a while, I also text our only friend Simon to pass the time, he's a mundane and a huge part of our cover. Without ever saying too much, we've told him that some people may eventually come looking for us and that if anyone starts asking questions he's supposed to say that he's known us our whole lives. That way no one will know we're really Shadowhunters.

You might assume our runes give us away, but on top of the glamour that alters our appearance, we double rune ourselves. Addie invented an invisible rune that can also turn other runes invisible when it's applied over them. It means that none of our runes can be seen except by the wearer and the one who draws them.

We also change our appearance a bit. I keep my hair cropped short and always wear ball caps. Addie wanted to dye hers but I love her red hair, so we compromised and she straightens it and wears it in a ponytail. I'll admit to loving the ponytail thing because it's so damned fun to tug on when we're having sex. In fact, I'm hoping Addie will drink with me tonight so that she'll let me do just that. It's not that I don't understand her qualms about adultery and incest; it's just that when you've lived with one person for three years and your lifestyle is too risky to let anyone else in. That person sort of becomes your world and it's hard (at least for me) to worry too much about what everyone else would think.

I've sent Simon a text that says '_What's up dude?_'

'_Not much, u?_' he replies.

'_Taking Addie out to dinner. If she ever gets ready! :-P' _I snicker to myself.

'_Sweet where_?' he asks.

'_Barbecue SOS' _I type.

'_Cool, what time will you be back?' _that's weird, I wonder if he's planning to come by later?

'_Should be home by 8. Y?' _I ask.

'_Just wondering, no biggie, g2g, ttyl man!' _Hmm, maybe he wants to surprise us later by dropping over? Simon's not usually cryptic though so it's tres bizarre. I set my phone down and zone out to the sports channel while Addie finishes beautifying herself. She's always absolutely beautiful of course and when she takes extra time getting ready like this… man, she could probably give a eunuch an erection!

"Hot damn, beautiful woman!" I grin, sizing her up. She has on this sparkly silver number that brings out the green of her eyes and her hair is up in that loose ponytail style where its intentionally messy and yes somehow looks flawless, it's bizarre the things girls can do with themselves.

"You likey?" She says spinning around in a slow circle.

"What do you think? I ask, pointing down at Jonathan Jr. who is very happy to see her.

"Well, I don't just mean that way, is it good for going out in?" She always looks so mature in what she wears but it makes sense because of the things she's been though in her life. And it works out alright because she also doesn't look fourteen. I mean, I'm sixteen and can barely pass for eighteen when I try, but she easily looks twenty. So in our fake ID's she's actually older then I am instead of the other way around.

"Yeah, you should be fine. If anybody hits on you, I'll punch his lights out." I say and she raises an eyebrow at that.

"Oh yeah, and what if it's a woman?" She smirks.

"Oh, that's easy… then, I'd watch!" I laugh as she throws a shoe at my head. Then I offer her my arm and we walk down the stairs from our loft, which is quite the feat in those damn shoes she's wearing, and make our way out through the front doors.

* * *

><p>Dinner was fantastic and we both had a few drinks, so we're both a bit anxious to get back to the apartment. Gotta love persuasion runes, we never get ID'd when we go out on a date. When we get back and walk inside we are barely through the door when I start taking her clothes off.<p>

She's always so different with a few drinks in her, kissing me, telling me that she loves me, guiding me inside of her. When she's sober it's all… 'No! We can't' whereas when she's drinking it's all… 'Oh please take me Nathe!' I just don't get it.

We're lying together afterwards and she turns to me and says, "I wish you weren't my brother sometimes." And I say "Oh yeah, well I wish you weren't married sometimes. More like all the time." And we both laugh at the crappiness of our situation.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

_Oh shit!_

"Jonathan, Adele! You have exactly one minute to come out here and if you do we will be lenient, if not, we are coming in!" Our father yells.

"Okay Ads, Baby, do you remember what to do?" I ask her frantically. She nods and runs to put a most powerful locking rune on the bedroom door while I grab our survival bags from the closet. Then we both dress in gear which takes us about 30 seconds cuz we've practised it so many times. And we open the trap door for the fire pole that leads from our bedroom to our garage.

"Does it look clear?" She asks. The garage is underground and the long driveway out of it actually surfaces half a block down. You can't actually tell from out in front of this place that there is a garage. There is a door to it from the entry way but we keep a label on it that says 'Cleaning Supplies'.

"Yeah Baby, but I'm going down first. If I don't signal you the all clear, you Portal out of here like we've talked about and don't look back, okay?" I say and she nods, so I kiss her once and slide down the fire poll. Thankfully the garage is actually clear so I motion for her to come down and I catch her at the bottom. We get into the car and drive off, just as the idiot crew bust into our bedroom above. Thankfully they didn't catch us leaving as Addie pulled the trap door down and put a silence rune on it before she left.

"Damn it Nathe! That was close." She cries, visibly shook up.

"Yeah, and I loved that loft." I sigh, trying to make light of this.

"I was really scared, Jonathan." She says which tells me she's really upset. She never calls me Jonathan anymore.

"Me too, Baby girl. Me too." I shake my head to clear it as we drive.

"Do you think _he_ was there?" She frowns.

"I don't know Sweety. I know you miss him, I'm sorry. I sometimes do too. And I miss Mom sometimes. But I don't miss Satan, that's for sure." I laugh.

"You mean our father? No, me neither. That's the one good thing about running away… we don't have to deal with him." She says, biting her nails.

"That's the only good thing is it?" I mutter, just to be difficult because I know that's not what she meant.

"I don't have the patience for your insecurities right now, Nathe." She grumbles.

"You're right, I'm sorry Sweetheart." I sigh.

"It's fine. Where will we go now?" She asks, looking worried.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I grin.


End file.
